


Spock's Uncomfortable Task

by TheFerretLord42



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-12
Updated: 2016-04-12
Packaged: 2018-06-01 20:20:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6534991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFerretLord42/pseuds/TheFerretLord42
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An upcoming mission has certain requirements... Will Spock be able to complete them?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spock's Uncomfortable Task

**Author's Note:**

> Hello all ^^; Erm... Well, I was very nervous to post this here, mostly because it is the first fanfiction I have ever created for any fandom. But I finally got over my nerves long enough to actually post the dang thing! And a HUGE thank you to all my beta readers and your wonderful feedback! It really helped me to finally do this. *Exhales* Ok, well, I guess here goes nothing? I don't own Star Trek: TOS and any characters within their universe (other than the creation of a random alien race for plawt reasons), in all their fabulous badassery, nor am I making any money off this story. I did it all for the funs! So here we go! ^^

“Captain, I assure you, I will be able to accompany you to the planet’s surface and attend the meeting.” 

Spock said tonelessly. He stood, ramrod straight, with his left arm held tightly behind his back. The Captain simply looked at Spock, an expression of doubt and skepticism shown on his face. 

“You do realise,” Kirk inquired, “what exactly we must do when we meet the Iothothians of the planet Iothoth?” 

“I am fully aware of the requirements of the mission.” 

“Spock, I _know_ you’re aware of them but do you _understand_ them?’’ Kirk stressed. 

He stood up from his desk, rounded it so he was now face to face with his First Officer. Kirk had summoned the Vulcan to his personal quarters, after the latest report of the planet in question had been received by The Enterprise’s Captain and First Command. The Federation had sent them their next mission: To greet the beings of this newly discovered planet, and discuss with them the possibility of joining the Federation. Kirk would go over all the details with the Iothothians; the benefits they would receive in return to joining the Federation, their mission, and so forth. The reason he commed for Spock however, was the Greeting Custom. The report that came in stated that the Iothothians were a highly emotional species. Their entire way of life revolved around deeply emotional connections with those around them and their environment. Polar opposites of the Vulcanian race. The Vulcans believed in logic. It was their first priority as a scientifically inclined and developed species. 

The greeting custom was something Kirk was sure that Spock would not be able to do. Kirk stared at his First Officer, stoic as ever in his presence. 

“Look, Spock, really it’s ok to bow out of this away mission. I’ve done this sort of thing before, remember? I’m sure that me and Bones can handle it on our own. You can stay aboard.” Kirk tried again.

“Unnecessary Captain, I have no intention of letting you attend this meeting without protection. Furthermore, I would like to inquire as to why you deem me incapable with following the orders dictated by the mission?” Spock stared levelly at his Captain, waiting. Kirk suppressed a sigh of exasperation.

“Really Spock, I don’t need your ‘protection.’ Nothing is going to go wrong, I told you, I’ve done this before!” Kirk crossed his arms in defiance. “And in the scenario that anything goes wrong anyway, which it won’t, I’ll have Bones there. I don’t need your ‘protection.’ ” Spock seemed to pause for a moment before,

“Quite…” 

A small twitch of his lips showed that Spock was still undeterred. “Correct me if I am wrong, Jim, but I do believe that every time you have said that ‘nothing is going to happen,’ quite the opposite is true. Therefore, I cannot permit you and the Good Doctor beaming down to the planet’s surface alone.”

Kirk sighed this time. He looked down and rubbed his forehead with his hand. “Alright… I’m too tired to argue with your Vulcan logic… Goodnight Spock. We will reach Iothoth within the week. Just… be ready for it ok?” At this, Kirk turned around to enter his bathroom and get ready for bed. 

“Jim?” Kirk stopped and turned around once more. “You have not answered my question, Jim.” The Vulcan stared after him. “Why is it you think I am unable to follow the Iothothian’s customs?” Jim walked back over to him slowly. “Well, assuming you read the report, the Greeting Custom is to share a deeply troubling memory or part of yourself with your company. You are required to express emotion. If you refuse, it’s an extreme offence in their culture. Spock, that goes against your entire existence. I just don’t want you to have to do that, especially since there are also the consequences in not doing so. I know it will be hard for you to… to talk about Vulcan and… and your parents. So please, just stay here this time.” A last ditch effort to get Spock to give in. 

“I am aware of the ramifications of not participating in the Iothothian greeting custom, and I am beaming down with you to the meeting nonetheless. It is my duty.” Came the Vulcan’s cold, logical answer. “Besides Captain, who else will be there to get you out of trouble?’’ A twitch of his lips again, gone in a flash. But Kirk noticed. And then, the Vulcan had turned around, making his way out of his Captain’s quarters. The door slid open. “Rest assured, I will not jeopardize the meeting in any way, Captain.” And then he was gone.

Kirk stood there for a moment. It dawned on him that this was Spock’s way of saying, ‘I value you enough to go against what I have been taught, and will follow you anywhere’. A warm feeling spread across Kirk at the thought. Spock was such a great friend. He loved the guy. Kirk smiled softly before frowning, realising the Vulcan insulted him. “Hey!” He called out to the closed door. Kirk laughed to himself in amusement. That damn Vulcan. 

-

Spock returned to his own quarters. 

He glanced at the chronometer. 1200 hours. Deciding it wasn’t too terribly late, the Vulcan got himself set up to meditate. He attended to his physical needs first, and readied himself for bed, so that he would not have to bother in doing so after his meditation session. Spock sat cross-legged down onto the carpeted floor and focused his breathing, eyes closing slowly. A very un-Vulcan sigh made its way past his lips, before he was pulled deep into thought. 

Spock toyed with all of the events that had just transpired. He thought first of reading the report, then the discussion with Jim not only a few hours previously. Spock tried to let himself relax as he thought of just what he'd gotten himself into. It was going to be hard to… willingly let his emotions out. His Vulcan control was strong. But he would do it. He'd been on every Federation arrangement meeting with Jim since he became First Officer, he sure as hell wasn't going to miss this one. Especially over something so… trivial and unimportant. Spock allowed himself to scoff. Human emotions were such a waste; they meant nothing. They were stupid. Still then… if they really meant nothing, then why did Spock have them…? Why did Vulcans have them? Spock decided to leave that train of thought for now, instead focusing on ways that he could let his walls down, while still remaining in control. A thought came to him. 

“ _If I could somehow force myself to dwell on bad memories, then perhaps it would be easier to let my emotions through_.” Spock tried just that. 

He focused on bad parts of his childhood, images through his head. He tried thinking about Vulcan and his parents. A tinge of sadness coursed through him as he recalled those bad memories. But it was only that. Spock waited, gauging the effect this exercise had on him. It didn't amount to much. He was still very well guarded. Spock gave up moments later, in favour of thoughts of sleep creeping into his mind. Spock slinked into his bed and settled in. This was going to be harder than he thought… Another idea came to him just as he nodded off, and the twinge of sadness was back, but more intense this time. Spock succumbed to slumber, storing the idea for tomorrow. He was sure that this would work much better. 

-

Kirk woke up for his shift. Dressed, he made his way over to the bridge. The doors opened. Kirk surveyed his crew for a moment, taking notice of Spock’s absence. _That's odd_. 

Kirk made his way over to his chair and sat down. “Status report.” 

“Ship's course set for Iothoth, sir. We'll be arriving within the week. Most likely Friday, sir.” Sulu answered.  
“Good.” the captain said, eyes focused on the screen in front of him. Silence reigned over the bridge again, the familiar tapping and various bleeping sounds were the only things that could be heard. A few minutes passed before Kirk was pulled out of thought. “Where is Mr. Spock?” he aimed his question at Lt. Uhura. 

“I'm not sure Captain, I haven't seen him all day.” She swiveled around in her seat to look at him. 

“He should be on the bridge.” Kirk pressed a button on the arm of his chair. “Bridge to Mr. Spock.” Silence. He tried again. “Bridge to Mr. Spock. What's going on?” There was no answer. Kirk stood from his seat. “I'm going to go down, see if something's wrong.” He made his way over to the door, ready to go in, when he was stopped by a certain Vulcan stepping out. Kirk stepped back in confusion. Spock looked out of sorts. His hair was disheveled, his uniform crumpled slightly. Spock looked at his captain.

“Captain.” he nodded at Kirk, before moving past him quickly to his station.  
Spock finger-combed his hair and sat down at his station. He gave his Captain no explanation as to his tardiness. Spock avoided Kirk’s questioning gaze. Kirk walked back, stopping behind Spock’s station. “Is everything alright, Mr. Spock?” 

“Yes, Captain.” 

Kirk raised an eyebrow. “Why were you late to the bridge, Mr. Spock?” He moved to the Vulcan’s side. “Why do you look...:” He struggled for words. “So out of sorts today? Do you need to go to Sick Bay?” 

Spock turned slightly to look up at his captain from his seat. “Captain, I’m fine. I have work to do, if you would be so kind as to let me return to it.” He smoothed down his uniform before turning back to his station. Kirk was flustered. Was Spock trying to ignore him? Kirk stepped back and returned to his seat. Spock never said ‘fine’. There was definitely something wrong. Kirk dropped the matter for the moment, trying to return his focus on his work. He kept glancing in the direction of the Vulcan.

Spock tried to focus on his own work, but kept staring off into space (not literally, mind you). Such odd behaviour did not go unnoticed by Kirk. When the shift came to a close, Kirk stood from his seat to leave. The Vulcan had done the same, but had absconded from the bridge and activated the lift, stepping inside in a matter seconds after the shift had ended. Kirk grew even more suspicious of Spock’s behaviour. He wanted to confirm his theory. 

-

Kirk entered the Mess. He walked over to one of the fabricators and slipped in a card. The door slid open, producing a small tray with a salad on it. He sat down at a table and began searching for Spock. Bones entered and took a seat next to Kirk. 

“What are you up to now, I know that look on your face.” He teased. Kirk smirked at the doctor before looking away again. “I’m testing something, Bones.” Kirk’s eyes found their subject. Spock has walked in and was at the fabricator. 

“I want to see if Spock will sit over here with me like he does every day. I think he’s purposefully avoiding me, but I can’t be sure. And I can’t figure out exactly why he would be doing so in the first place.” Bones snickered. Spock was a grown Vulcan, he could sit where he damn well pleased and it didn't have to mean that there was anything wrong with him. But Jim seemed to think so. _Humor him Bones, humor him_.

“He came onto the bridge _late_ this morning Bones,” Kirk continued, ignoring the laugh. “Spock never does that. And not only that, he looked like crap. He won’t talk to me. I can only assume this has to do with the conversation we had in my quarters last night. You know, about the conference with the Iothothians. You know their greeting custom.”

“That I do. Well what did you talk about with him, then?” Bones asked, his attention now fixated on the Vulcan as well. Spock had picked up his tray. He looked straight at Kirk, before deliberately walking to a table on the other side of the room, away from Kirk and McCoy.

“I tried to tell him that he didn’t have to join us to the conference this time, but he insisted on beaming down with us.” Kirk took a bite of his salad. “He told me it was his duty as my First Officer to protect me. Ha! I don’t need that Vulcan’s protection, I’m the captain of The Enterprise!” Kirk stole a glance at McCoy when he heard no response. McCoy was looking back at Jim, an eyebrow quirked in amusement. “Yeah, sure you don’t need protection. Bad things happen to you all the time, Jim. The hobgoblin’s got a point.” 

Kirk scowled at the doctor. “Why do you guys think I’m too incompetent to attend a conference by myself!” Bones chuckled when his captain threw his arms up in exasperation. “Aw, c’mon Jim, I’m just foolin’ around. I’ll be damned before I agree with that green-blooded computer. Maybe you’re just paranoid. He seems normal enough to me. Listen, if it’ll make you feel better, I’ll try talking to him about it tonight. Alright?” Bones clapped Kirk hard on the shoulder before getting up to return to Sick Bay. 

“Yeah… Thanks Bones.” Kirk called after him. He watched his friend leave. Jim turned back to the direction Spock was in. Except, he didn’t see him anywhere. The Vulcan must’ve left while he was talking to McCoy. Kirk sighed. He had a bad feeling settle into the pit of his stomach. He frowned. Hopefully McCoy would figure out what was troubling their pointy-eared friend. It only made Kirk feel worse at the thought. There was obviously something troubling Spock, but it seemed Spock didn’t trust him enough to tell him. He was definitely avoiding Kirk. 

-

The door slid open and Spock rushed into his quarters. He sat down on the bed and sighed. Spock frowned. He didn’t like doing this. Didn’t like it one bit… But, it did seem to be working. “Forgive me... “ He breathed out. Spock lowered his head. The previous night, after his meditation session, Spock had come up with an idea. If he avoided the Captain purposefully, it would make him uncomfortable. Avoiding the captain was good but still, it didn’t seem to be enough. Spock knew what he’d have to do. 

-

Hours passed before Spock was commed. “Sick Bay to Spock.” Came the doctor’s voice. Spock walked over to the communicator and pressed a button. “Spock to Sick Bay, what do you need doctor?”

“I need to you come down for a bit, there’s something I need to talk to you about. McCoy out.” The channel was cut off before Spock could respond. Spock decided to head down to see what he wanted. Upon entering Sick Bay, Spock noticed the doctor standing around. 

“Now, what seems to be the problem doctor?” Spock asked coolly.

“Ah, yes. I was wondering if you could join me in my office for a minute.” The doctor walked into the office and sat at his desk. Spock followed silently. He figured the doctor had been informed of his unusual conduct by Jim; he had seen them talking at lunch.

“Have a seat Spock.” The doctor pulled out a bottle of brandy and poured a glass for himself. He knew Spock wouldn’t want any, but left the bottle and an empty glass on his desk just in case.

“Doctor, if the reason you summoned me down here involves my peculiar behaviour at all, I assure you nothing is the matter.” He sat down in the chair across from McCoy and sat there with his hands in his lap. 

“Well it sure as hell seems as if there's something wrong.” McCoy stared at him levelly. “Spock, what's going on? Does it involve the away mission that's coming up?” Bones asked carefully. Spock said nothing. McCoy took a drink from his glass, waiting. “How about Jim,” He tried again. “Why have you been avoiding him?” Spock stayed silent. He seemed tense. “Come on Spock! Give me a hint here!” McCoy exclaimed. “I’m not gonna let you go until you do!” 

After a while, Spock rose to his feet. “I'm fine doctor. Please leave me be. If my actions have been unusual, as you proclaim it to be, I will modify it, so as to pacify your concerns.” Spock seemed to hesitate. Then, he picked up the bottle and poured himself a glass. 

“I believe you humans say ‘cheers.’”

Spock drank it quickly and exited just as fast before Bones was able to stop him. McCoy sat there dumbfounded. There was definitely something wrong. 

-

Spock made his way back to his room. On his way there, he happened to run into Jim.

“Spock!” He called out. Spock froze, mid-stride. He groaned inwardly before turning around to face his captain. This was the last person he wanted to see right now. But then he was the one he wanted to see the most. “Yes Captain?” He replied. 

Kirk approached him in the hallway. “I was looking for you.” He smiled warmly. “I wanted to ask how you were doing today. You seemed a little tired or something on the bridge. And I noticed you weren’t at the table in the mess today. Anything you want to talk about?” Kirk tried innocently.

“Negative Captain.” Spock had to get away. He stepped to the side. “I will be retiring to my quarters now. If you would excuse me. Unless you have anything else you would like to discuss with me?” Spock raised an eyebrow. He knew he was being cold, even for him. But he had to. The mission required it. 

Kirk had looked down, a mixture of anger and hurt in his eyes. If Spock didn’t want to trust him with his problems, then fine. Why should he care? They were only great friends. But Spock seemed to think so otherwise. Whatever. Kirk straightened up and stared emotionlessly at Spock. “I believe not. Forgive me for intruding on your privacy. I’ll be leaving now.” Kirk said bitterly. He was pissed. And hurt. Kirk retreated back down the hallway from whence he came.

Spock watched him go coldly. His posture was rigid until the captain was out of his sights. He slumped as he walked back to his quarters. Spock made it back to the safety of his room without further incidence. Spock sighed shakily. Man this hurt. But it had to be done. He was not going to let Kirk down. Only a few days left until the meeting. And then all would be explained…The Vulcan shuddered slightly at the thought.

-

Kirk awoke with a start. He was being commed. Groggily, Jim stood up and made his way over to the wall. He pressed a button. “Kirk here.” Uhura answered him. “Captain, something’s going on with Spock.” Kirk snapped to attention. “What, what is he doing?”

“He’s messing around with other people's stations. He’s acting really weird. Could you come down to talk to him?” 

“What? Why would Spock do that?” 

“I don’t know Capta-” Uhura was cut off. “Uhura?” Kirk tried the channel. It came back on. “Spock! Stop acting like a child! Spock!” The channel cut off again. Kirk stood there confused, before getting dressed and heading over to the bridge quickly. Upon entering, he saw his First Officer running around the room, pushing people aside, and pressing random buttons on their control panels. “Spock!” Jim barked. “You will cease disrupting the bridge and report to Sick Bay immediately.” Spock halted and turned to his captain. 

“No, Jim. I don’t want to.” A smirk shown across his face. Eyes challenged him. Spock continued to press random buttons. Kirk walked over to him. He did not like Spock's capricious behaviour. “I am the captain and I order you to stop this madness!” Spock slid past him snickering and made for the lift doors. He entered and closed the door before Kirk could make it over. Kirk pressed a button on his chair. “Security. See to it Mr. Spock is detained and taken to Sick Bay immediately; he just entered the lift. Kirk out.” He shut the channel and went to wait for the lift. He was irate. Who the hell did that Vulcan think he was. The doors slid open and Kirk made his way over to Sick Bay. 

-

Kirk entered Sick Bay and found a stunned Spock restrained to one of the beds. McCoy hovered over him, scanning for any abnormalities that would bring about such unruly behavior from the normally passive Vulcan. Kirk walked over to the bed and observed Bones. “Can you tell if there’s anything wrong?” 

McCoy stopped scanning. “Not that I know of Jim. There’s nothing wrong inside him. And he won’t tell me anything. I have no idea why he’s acting this way. When I tried talking to him the other day, he refused to answer then drank a glass of my brandy before leaving. Said that if his behaviour was bothering us, he’d ‘modify’ it so we wouldn’t be worried. Now he seems to be acting even worse than before. I just wonder what is troubling him so much... ” Spock stirred underneath them. Kirk looked down at the movement. “Spock,” he began, “what in hell is the matter with you? Why are you acting like this? Stop being so insolent!” He was greeted with silence as Spock avoided his gaze. Jim was starting to get _real_ tired of this. He quickly walked to the side of the bed Spock was facing and delivered a hard, fast smack to his cheek. “My patience is wearing thin. For fuck’s sake, answer me you stupid Vulcan half-breed!’’

Spock did not flinch. He merely looked up at Kirk once the blow had been dealt, face perfectly devoid of emotion. Except for his eyes. They showed the tiniest glimpse of sadness and regret. It was gone as soon as it had come. “If you really must know, the only thing I will say, is that this is important to the upcoming meeting. It is necessary…” He said quietly. Kirk stared at him, infuriated. “What does any of what you’ve been doing have to involve that?!” He yelled. When Spock did not answer, Kirk struck him again before exiting in a huff. Spock hung his head. “You may release me doctor. I will not cause any further trouble.” His voice was quiet and calm. McCoy waited a moment looking at Spock before he nodded and took off the restraints. Spock returned to the bridge. Kirk was sitting in his chair. His eyes met with Spock’s and immediately darkened in anger. Spock simply walked to his station and sat down. All was quiet, seemingly normal as always. Spock did not look at Kirk once, though he could feel fierce brown eyes piercing his back like daggers every once in awhile. Spock softly rubbed at the cheek that had been slapped. His plan worked. Now came the next part...

Kirk was angry. He was mad at Spock. He was mad at himself. Why was he being like this!? Why didn't he trust Kirk? That really hurt. 

-

Kirk, McCoy, and Spock stood on the spots in the transporter room. “Ready to beam down.” Kirk said coldly. Scotty nodded and started pressing buttons on the control panel.

“Energize.” He slid a lever up. The three men on the pad faded from view as their molecules separated, then rejoined on the planet’s surface. The men were greeted by a group of humanoids; three in total. The report had stated that their skin was a light purple, varying in tone, with what seemed to be darker purple freckles littering their entire body. They had two arms and legs, but only two giant toes and two fingers and a thumb. They had four eyes and pointed ears not much different from Spock's. The average height for the males was about 7 feet tall. Females were a half a foot, to a foot shorter. They wore robes that much resembled the Greeks.

One of them trilled happily “Ah, you must be Captain Kirk. We have been awaiting your visit.” The alien approached the landing party with open arms. 

“As have I.” Kirk smiled up to them. He turned to McCoy and Spock. “These two will be accompanying me during the meeting. This is McCoy; the doctor aboard The Enterprise. And this is Mr. Spock. He is in charge of the scientific departments.” McCoy and Spock nodded in greeting. The Iothothians smiled. “Wonderful. I am Ystak, leader of the Iothothians. This is Vlueh and Kmer, ambassadors for our race. The two aliens nodded. “Pleased to meet you all. If you would please join us?’’ 

The aliens led them to a small building. It was alabaster white, smooth and elegant. Curves of metal vines and leaves weaved at the top of the building and cascaded down the wall with intricate detail. The large brown door jutted inwards with the same pattern of vines etched into the wood. The landing party was ushered inside, followed by the three aliens, and seated at a long wood table covered in a white lace tablecloth. The inside was even more beautiful. The interior was mostly wood, a deep burgundy. The rafters jutted into the walls and ceiling above and large chairs sculpted from wood sat at the tables. The silverware and cups had the same vines melded onto them. Long scarlet drapes hung on either side of a wooden window frame, facing out to a magnificent view. The sky was a mixture of purple and midnight blue, tiny stars dotting the sky, and small clouds tinged with purple and orange from the fading light of this planet's sun. The landscape a bit bare, resembling a desert oasis more than anything. Dry cracked orange dirt and occasional trees scattered about was all that could be seen on the horizon after you got past all the buildings the civilization built. Tall red mountains were seen far off into the distance, seemingly glowing. The landscape at first glance seemed to be a hot one, but upon reaching the planet's surface, it was discovered that the air was quite pleasant. A lukewarm temperature. Jim and his party accommodated for it.

Ystak sat at the head of the table, the other two flanking either side of him. Kirk sat at the other end, Bones and Spock sitting in a similar fashion. Kirk surveyed his surroundings a moment. It was all he could do not to gape at the scene. He composed himself and said, “Alright. Should we start the meeting?” 

Ystak smiled. “Yes, I believe the time has come for the meeting to commence. But first, You are aware of our customs, correct Captain Kirk?” Ystak warned. “We are very partial to it. It is a very important aspect in our culture.” 

“Of course.” 

Kirk then asked politely, “Would you mind demonstrating first for us, so that we may participate in the custom correctly?”

The aliens immediately huddled together in a triangle. They leaned across the table, arms stretched and resting on each other's shoulders. They pressed their heads together and an aura of calm enveloped them. Kirk and his crew could feel it. The aliens closed their eyes and began to chitter slightly. Their thoughts began to leak through, transferred outside of their mind and out in the open. 

Spock noted this ritual did not differ much from a Vulcan mind meld, but instead of speaking to one another directly through the mind, the thoughts were projected outside for everyone to hear. Spock was beyond nervous, but his posture showed no sign of it. 

Voices sounded out as the aliens spoke. Their voices were airy and light; tentative. They solidified as they grew accustomed to each other. The aliens spoke of bad memories, feelings, insecurities. As one spoke the others waited, listening, reassuring the other. The aura intensified as the two listening warmed and welcomed the other; comforted and assured that all would be alright. It was such an intimate occurrence. 

Jim and his party stared as the aliens continued on with their ritual. As the meld came to a close, they pulled their heads away and disentangled their limbs. Ystak looked up at his guests expectantly. 

Bones and Kirk were paper white. Their eyes glittered with nervousness. The calm had worn off and the realisation that neither of them could mind meld hit them like they’d been stunned by their own phasers. Ystak stared at Kirk in confusion. A slight anger was behind his next words.

“Captain, I believe it is you and your party’s turn to participate in the greeting ritual. The alien on the right, Vlueh, began to tap his finger impatiently on the table. Another thing mentioned in the report. Iothothians had an incredibly short patience when it came to their customs. The three aliens glared at the landing party. Kirk soon regained composure. He stared apologetically at the Iothothians. 

“Forgive me,” he began, “But it has come to my attention that.. Neither me or my doctor… Can meld… We are not telepathically inclined as you are…” He trailed off, hopeful he didn't just piss them off. He was wrong.

“What are you saying exactly, Captain.” Words laced with a steady heat. 

“I mean to say that it is likely, that we will not be able to participate in the custom…” Kirk tried in vain. “I had… thought that custom was just… talking therapeutically with others… eh, I-...” Kirk turned to look at Bones for help. 

Bones quickly added “Forgive us, we mean no disrespect, we would be honoured to participate; we just _can't_ …

By this time, the aliens had begun to chitter in anger. The tapping increased in volume. Then,

“Have you forgotten, Captain, that I am capable of the meld they have demonstrated for us?”

Spock had been completely silent up until that point, Kirk had forgotten he was even there. His head swiveled around to stare at the Vulcan. Relief flashed in his eyes. “Spock, you can?” He asked as calmly as his voice would permit. 

“That is correct Captain.” 

Kirk smiled at him, his nerves now beginning to relax. It made Spock happy but sad at the same time. It was a bittersweet comfort… Spock turned his attention to the Iothothians. 

“If you would teach me to meld as you do, I will be able to successfully do the same with the Captain and Doctor.” His expression, though placid, did nothing to calm the inner turmoil he felt. This was really happening. A thought came to mind then, completely random. If Spock were like Kirk, he might've taken this moment to point out that Kirk, had in fact, needed Spock’s ‘protection’, as he liked to call it. But Spock was not like Kirk. The situation at hand was much too serious for that. He didn't do ‘I told you sos’. Soon, Spock regained focus on his task. 

The aliens immediately stopped in their hostile antics, and smiled warmly at the Vulcan. 

“But of course, Mr. Spock.” 

The tension now abated, Spock felt both his Captain and McCoy relax visibly. But Spock was still far from the peace he had instilled in his friends. 

Spock stood and walked over to the aliens when beckoned by a hand. The one called Kmer stood and seated Spock in his place. The other two stood and formed a semi-circle behind the Vulcan. 

“Close your eyes Mr. Spock.” Ystak said in a calming tone. Spock obeyed. At that moment, a wave of peace cascaded softly over the Vulcan’s psyche. Ystak began to stroke the side of Spock's face comfortingly. The voices returned. 

“You must try to speak Mr. Spock. Connect with us. Embrace us.” 

Spock furrowed his eyebrows in concentration. A tugging sensation was felt in his mind. He reached for it reluctantly. A small voice sounded out between the soft baritones of the three Iothothians. “I… I am attempting to.. C-connect..” 

“Yes, that's it. Let us calm you. Speak more confidently.” Ystak stroked all along Spock's jaw line and back up to his pointed ears. Fingers laced themselves into the Vulcans short black hair. Spock gasped. His voice became louder, more confident. The aura of calm surrounded his mind; the Iothothians sending soft waves, urging him to continue. 

“I believe… I understand how the custom now works… I believe I will be able to establish a meld between the Captain and Doctor.” Spock's eyes fluttered open. The link was disconnected. The aliens nodded their approval as Spock walked back to his friends. Spock stayed standing as he asked for the two men to close their eyes. When they did, Spock followed suit and began to explain.

“ I will attempt to meld with both of you. When you feel something almost tugging at your psyche, reach out to it... “ Spock moved in between the two and began to link their arms together. Spock reached underneath both of their arms, gripping the sides of their faces softly and pushing their foreheads together. His hands then slid back down to their shoulders.

A shiver shot down the Vulcan's spine. He ignored it, Kirk didn't. Spock's eyebrows were furrowed in concentration again. The corner of his lips were tugged down in a slight frown. His hands shook softly. “As soon as we have established a link… try to speak in your mind…” 

Kirk could feel something strange. His mind felt like it had been invaded. It wasn't a bad feeling, just odd. Under any other circumstances however, it would've freaked him out. Kirk began to wonder what Spock was feeling… this was sacred to Spock, what they were doing.. He thought about what this was doing to Spock. Could this be a form of rape? Technically, yes, his thoughts were being invaded by someone else. Penetrated by another and dissected… Judged… It suddenly made Kirk uncomfortable. What if Spock was feeling the same? Was he raping Spock, oh god! No, no it was consensual! Well… it was consensual in terms of the meeting was requiring this… So… Then it wasn’t? Kirk was becoming increasingly disconcerted. Holy crap, if he was raping Spock-! 

His thoughts were interrupted by a wave of calm washing over him. “Jim, do not be worried… Just relax and try to speak....” Came Spock's smooth voice. It made Kirk relax almost immediately. He loved hearing that voice. Suddenly it felt as if Spock had always been in his mind. And it felt right. 

It hit him at how cruel he had been to Spock recently. “Spock, I'm sorry for treating you the way I did these past few days…” He realized his voice was being projected outside of his mind. It made him flush in sudden embarrassment. 

“Never mind that… It is of no importance. Besides, you had a reason. My doings' as of late has been less than acceptable. But if you would allow me to explain… why it was necessary for this moment in time, I shall…” Another wave of comfort crashed over the captain. Kirk returned the favour. 

“ Spock, really, I am sorry... “ He was about to say more before a certain doctor cut in. 

“Jim, he knows you're sorry. You can apologize to him later if you so choose, but right now we have to focus on the meeting.” Kirk nodded. 

“You're right…” 

Continuing with the custom, the captain and doctor shared bad memories. The link was consumed by sorrow, but the others who shared the connection soothed it with relaxing waves of acceptance until it dissipated.

And then, it was Spock's turn. The link was immediately flooded with panic; nervous and raw. His physical form remained rigid and calm, but in his mind he was freaking. The slight shake of his hands was stopped when he gripped both men’s shoulders a bit tightly, in an attempt to mask his nervousness. It was a futile effort, however, as Kirk and McCoy could feel his anxiety at full force through the connection. They frantically tried to ease Spock's mind, sending more waves of comfort. It helped slightly, but not much. 

Kirk was shocked. 

The reaction, the feelings Spock was feeling right now was completely unexpected. Kirk had assumed that Spock was shaking under the pressure of holding the link between the three of them. And that's why it stunned him into silence when Spock began to lose it. Kirk cracked an eye open just enough to glance at Spock next to him. His face was neutral. He looked like he was completely normal. He looked the way Spock always looked. It was confusing.

A thought came to him. Did Spock… feel this way all the time…? He always seemed normal to Jim but if what he was feeling coming off his friend right now was real... He suddenly realised otherwise. Inside, Spock was terrified. He did an incredible job hiding it, Kirk knew that now. But inside he was _terrified_. 

Kirk felt his heart sink to the floor. He had never known! He was a horrible friend! He was a horrible-! 

Kirk stopped his thoughts before they distracted him. Right now, Spock needed his help. He knew Spock was nervous about talking about his parents and Vulcan. He needed to be there for him. 

He called out, “Spock…? Spock, it's ok, just relax. I know you're hurting about it but you have to talk about it… Not just for the meeting but for yourself. Please Spock, you'll be ok.” Kirk placed a hand on the Vulcan's shoulder and squeezed in reassurance. 

The Vulcan's eyes opened a fraction, slits staring at Jim. He nodded soon after and began to will himself to calm down. 

“That's it, Spock.” McCoy encouraged. He was just as worried about Spock as Jim was. He never would’ve imagined that Spock felt like this. 

As soon as he took back control of his shaking, the panic died away, but the uneasiness never ceased. Spock closed his eyes again. A shuddering breath rang out in the air. The silence was palpable. Spock spoke, 

“I… believe I must finally say it… I have a confession to make.” Kirk froze. This wasn't at all what he expected. His eyes stayed glued to the Vulcan. What was he going to say next.

“Captain, I have… developed romantic feelings towards you.” Kirk felt as if he’d suddenly been punched in the gut. Spock continued, “I… Do not know how to feel about it. I did not know how I would go about expressing my feelings to you. And though I'd like to admit I do not feel, you and the Good Doctor have recently confirmed otherwise. Love is… Such an odd feeling. It is an emotion I had only ever experienced before with my mother and father. And when I had first became your First Officer, I tried to ignore it. Wave it away as just getting used to a new place. But it always stayed. I had fallen for you in such a short time, it frightened me. It frightened me what one man could unknowingly do; make me feel such things…” Spock paused and swallowed dryly. “I couldn't just tell you. I didn't accept it myself at first, but as time went on I fully embraced it. I soon learned the nature of our relationship was a Captain and his First Officer. But also friends. I was too scared. You never seemed to notice. I _wanted_ you. I still do, but I've learned to accept our relationship for what it is. I was afraid that if I tried to tell you how I felt, you wouldn't accept me. You’d be turned away, disgusted by my illogical display of emotion. I didn't want our friendship to be broken. I couldn't handle that happening. So I kept my feelings to myself… I hid my emotions, but it was even harder than before. I died the day I realised nothing would come of our relationship other than what it already is. But… Being with you, as your First Officer, as your friend… It's enough as long as I always get to be with you… I love you… James T. Kirk… And now you know everything. Now you know why I acted the way I did before this meeting. And I'm sorry… I'm sorry for letting you down.” His voice was pained and his body shuddered. But it soon died down and stopped completely. Spock opened his eyes and the connection between the three was broken. 

Silence reigned after Spock finished. Both Kirk and McCoy were now staring straight at Spock. It all made sense now. Spock had intentionally tried to hurt and piss off Kirk as much as possible. He had _wanted_ Kirk to get mad at him. It was the only way he could bring himself to do what he was doing right now. He wanted to hurt himself. 

Spock avoided their gaze and stared at the three Iothothians in front of him. He returned to his seat and laced his fingers together, placing them in his lap. 

“Well, should we continue our previous discussion? Captain?” Spock turned his head to stare at Kirk. Kirk sat there, mouth agape, and Bones was there right along side him. Kirk came to his senses and nodded. 

“Yes, thank you Mr. Spock.” Kirk turned his gaze to the three aliens and they began talking about the treaty. That pointy-eared bastard. 

-

Back on The Enterprise, all was normal. The treaty had been successful. The Iothothians had signed and were now a part of the Federation. More information and supplies would be given to them as time progressed. And this lead to Kirk sitting in his chair, telling his crew to set course for Earth. It was due time that his crew were allowed shore leave. Kirk glanced at Spock at his station. Spock seemed engrossed in his work, completely back to normal. Kirk decided he was going to talk to him later. Now was not the appropriate time. 

-

Spock had just gotten off duty in the bridge and entered his quarters when he was commed. “Sick Bay to Spock.” it chirped. Spock tilted his head in confusion. He answered.

“Spock here.”

“Good, Spock why don't you come down here and we'll have a chat.” 

“I'd rather not doctor. The best thing for me to do right now is rest and be left alone.” 

“Aw, c’mon Spock. Come down and talk to me.” 

Spock suppressed a sigh. “And why would I want to do that?” 

“Because if you don't I'll come up there and hypo you till the cows come home.” McCoy threatened. 

A pause. “Fine.” Spock cut the channel. He wasn't planning to go, but then decided, why not. Spock walked down to Sick Bay cautiously. He did NOT want to see a certain captain of his. Spock walked through the doors to Sick Bay. He found McCoy sitting on one of the tables, legs intertwined with each other and arms splayed out at his sides to support his body. Spock raised an eyebrow.

“Sit down, Spock.” McCoy tried his best at a smile. “We can just sit here and talk if you like. Or if you prefer, we don't have to say anything.”

Spock stayed where he was. “If your reasoning for threatening me to come down here was so that you could talk with me, then why would you, after the fact, change your mind and say that an option is to sit around and not talk at all?” 

“Because being around in silence is therapeutic too, Spock.” 

“Illogical. If I wanted to be around in silence, I certainly would not be here with you. And since this is true, I will retire to my quarters now.” Spock turned on his heel to leave. 

“Now you wait just a minute-!” Bones was cut off by the door sliding shut behind the Vulcan. He groaned in frustration. He really wanted to help the guy, even though he would never admit it, but he would respect his boundaries. He’d try again later.

-

Spock was more than slightly pissed off. He was hurting. He didn’t want to talk to anyone, why couldn’t they all just leave him alone! He stalked back to his quarters. Spock stepped inside and proceeded to place the security breach lock on. No one was allowed in. After a few moments, he decided to try to calm down. Spock sat down on the floor once more and began a meditation session. It helped exponentially. An hour and a half passed by undisturbed. Spock finally glanced at the chronometer. It was 0145 hours. He decided to sleep off his remaining anger. Spock went about getting ready for bed, and finally settled in.

It was around 0250 when he was awoken by something. Spock opened a blurry eye to stare at the darkness around him. He could see nothing, but upon turning his head, a black figure came into view a few feet from the right side of his bed. Startled, the Vulcan jumped up, ready to defend himself, but was grabbed by the attacker, who thrust Spock down back onto the bed with their full body weight. The man clamped their hand around Spock’s mouth. Spock struggled against the man.

“Spock wait, stop.” The man hissed out urgently. Spock ceased struggling when he recognized the voice. Jim. Fear and sadness shot into his heart. Jim released the Vulcan, who sat up and looked down at the blankets covering him sadly. Jim sat back onto the other side, facing Spock. 

“Spock I-...” He cut off, not quite sure what he was about to say. “Spock look at me.” The Vulcan tiredly acquiesced, eyes neutral, but less alert than usual. Kirk’s face was shrouded in shadow. All Spock could see was a black humanoid shape. 

“Lights, ten percent.” Kirk suddenly said. The room brightened, and Spock squinted. He looked away from his captain quickly. “What do you want, Captain?” He asked dully. “Are you not aware that I put the lock on my quarters on for a reason…?” 

Kirk was silent for a moment then,

“Spock I just wanted to tell you that I… I love you too.” Spock willed himself not to look up. He waited for Kirk to continue. Waited for the excuse to come next. He knew he was being completely illogical at the moment, assuming that his captain would try to reject him in the ‘nicest’ possible way, but that’s what love does to you. Love is the polar opposite of logical. It can make you do things you never thought you could. It can make you think anything, good or bad. But no excuse came. A few minutes of silence followed and Spock felt the need to finally look up. His eyes met with his secret lover’s. Those light brown eyes glimmered in comfort, sadness, and fear all at once. Spock finally asked, quietly

“You… do?” He wasn’t going to get his hopes up; it was illogical, but…

Kirk then nodded. “Spock, I’ve loved you for years. I just never said anything because… I was afraid you wouldn’t feel the same. I never thought in my wildest dreams that the feeling would be reciprocated… You cannot possibly know how happy it made me feel when you confessed your love to me… You are my First Commander, my best friend, and my secret love… And I’m so incredibly sorry, Spock. I’m sorry for everything. I want to make it up to you. I love you.”

And that was all Spock needed to hear. He believed his captain, as unexpected as the answer was. He stared at Jim. Spock’s breath came in fast bursts, chest rising and falling at a faster than normal pace. His heart thumped loudly in his side. He just couldn’t believe what was happening. Then Jim leaned closer. Spock glanced down as the human slid his hand across the bed to rest atop the Vulcan’s. Spock gasped inaudibly. He watched as Jim gently grasped his wrist with his other hand and held their arms in between each other. Kirk pressed his pointer and middle finger to the Vulcan’s firmly. This act stole another breath away from him. The next was held until it was exhaled suddenly, shakily. 

When the Vulcan finally glanced back up at Kirk, he was met with rich hazel eyes trained on him, never looking away, not even for a moment. Another shuddering breath escaped him. He hesitantly pressed back against the hand on his own, soft but firm. Kirk’s lips stretched into a broad smile. It reassured Spock and filled him with warmth. The corners of his own mouth twitched up in a rare smirk. They stayed like that for a moment. No words were spoken in fear of the peace being broken. 

After another long moment, Kirk leaned closer. He scooted so he was in front of Spock and sat up on his knees, towering over him. He slowly pushed Spock down onto the bed. Spock allowed it. Kirk leaned down, and planted a tender kiss on the Vulcan’s velvet lips. They were so soft. He pulled away, only to have the Vulcan follow him upwards, desperate to not break the contact between them. Kirk smiled wider still. He pressed his lips down more firmly this time, and Spock returned the favour. Their lips moved in unison, working against each other. A light green tinged the Vulcan’s pale cheeks, reaching up to the tips of his pointed ears. Kirk found it was rather endearing. Kirk pressed his chest against Spock’s, pushing him up against the headboard. His hands glided up his chest, up to cup Spock’s cheeks affectionately. 

Spock found his own fingers threading through the human’s short blonde hair. Spock’s half-lidded eyes fluttered shut in pure bliss. He couldn’t believe this was happening. It had to be a dream. But it wasn’t, it wasn’t and it felt so _incredible_. A haze descended over Spock’s mind as he let his Vulcan shield slip and the pleasure consumed him. His hands clutched desperately into Kirk’s hair. They slid down to grip Kirk’s shoulders a bit hard. Spock’s legs slid open allowing Kirk to press their bodies even closer together. 

Kirk moved into the space that was created for him, closing the distance between his lover. Their hips pressed against each other, rubbing erotically up and down slowly. Hands moved up to curl into the soft black hair, brushing against those deliciously pointed ears. The act elicited a sharp moan from his First Officer. Kirk drank it in greedily. He wanted to hear Spock moan again. Seeing his chance he slipped his tongue into the mouth of his lover. Their tongues danced and tangled with the other’s. Kirk won out over Spock and claimed him, his tongue searching every space available to him. Kirk finally pulled away for breath. A line of glistening saliva connected them together. 

Kirk’s lust filled eyes took in the sight of Spock, flushed and panting beneath him. It was an enticing view. Kirk once again leaned in. Spock leaned up to meet him halfway, but Instead of lips connecting against lips, Kirk pressed his mouth hard against the tender flesh of Spock’s neck. Spock whined out in need and disappointment. His head was pushed back against the headboard by Kirk’s grip on his hair. Kirk smirked and began to suck on the Vulcan’s neck, sliding all over and came to a halt on his throat. 

Spock’s breath hitched. The sensation on his throat sent electric pulses through his body, shivers dancing all across his skin. The pleasure was too intense. He moaned out into the silence of the room. His hands gripped the shoulders underneath them even harder. They would surely bruise later. 

When the hands began to hurt, Jim reached up and pried them off. Clutching them at the wrist, he held them securely against the headboard on either side of Spock’s head, immobilizing him. Spock’s eyes slid shut again and Kirk’s lips returned to Spock’s. Just when Spock thought he couldn’t feel any better, a sudden, sharp thrust of Kirk’s hips against his own ripped a scream that caught in his throat. He turned his head to pull away from the kiss and a guttural moan breached the silence. Spock’s face flushed deeper in embarrassment. 

Kirk simply continued kissing all along Spock’s jaw line, nibbling on Spock's ear gently. Jim's eyes were now glazed over and a sheen of sweat caused his forehead to gleam in the dim light. Kirk grinded down again hard. A groan escaped his lips. He pulled away from Spock to stare at his face. A drop of sweat cascaded down the Vulcan’s forehead and collected against the side of his eyebrow. Spock thrust up against Jim this time. The friction and heat was almost unbearable. The kissing was temporarily forgotten, in favour of their cocks scissoring against each other’s. 

Spock’s hands curled up into tight fists. His chest rose and fell as he panted frantically. He thrusted up harder. He wanted, _needed_ Jim. Jim had stopped grinding and was now occupied with sucking Spock’s neck again, leaving light green rings in his wake. 

“ _T-T’hy’la…_ ” He managed to whimper. “ _Please…_ ” He squirmed against Kirk’s hold, his hands still trapped on either side of him. Kirk suddenly felt a shock pulse through his skull. He felt full. An overwhelming sense of love enveloped him.

Kirk grinned and reluctantly pulled away from Spock’s now mottled neck. “Yes, Spock?” He teased in a low, sultry tone. Spock groaned in frustration. His hips rolled up again, grinding hard against his lover. Kirk gave in and ground back against him. They soon resumed kissing while they thrust into each other. 

Kirk's arms were getting tired and he was sure Spock's were as well. So he released the Vulcan's wrists and instead moved his hands down to the hem of Spock's black undershirt. The black undershirt was all that was left between him and that beautiful stark white chest. Kirk slowly inched the black shirt up to Spock's armpits. They parted lips, shivering in need, to be connected again. Spock lifted his arms up and Kirk slipped the shirt off. Their lips immediately found each other again, both moaning hungrily into the kiss. 

Both men were painfully aroused, having stalled too long. It was time. Kirk broke the kiss and grabbed Spock's legs, pulling them up above his shoulders and unbuttoned his pants. The sudden movement caused Spock to slid off the headboard and fall onto the pillow beneath him with a surprised yelp. He moaned and propped himself up on his elbows. His pants were snaked off and he was left in tight black boxers. The fabric was pulled taut around a rather large bulge. 

Kirk stared at Spock's crotch hungrily before pulling his own shirts and pants off as well. He slipped his boots and socks off. Kirk thrust his fingers forward and ordered in a strangled voice,

“Suck, Spock.”

Spock obeyed. He took the fingers in his mouth and began to wet them, while Kirk slid the Vulcan's boxers down. His erection sprang to attention, finally free from the confines of the fabric. Kirk began to slid his hand up and down the shaft earning small muffled grunts and moans from Spock. Kirk’s breath shuddered as he stroked harder, faster, making sure to fondle the slit and double ridges near the head. Kirk withdrew his fingers from Spock's mouth finally. 

“That's enough.” He breathed. 

Not ceasing in his ministrations, Kirk proceeded to work his fingers into the tight channel of Spock's anus. His two fingers stretched the hole open, relaxing the muscle, before plunging deeper in. 

Spock nearly choked as he inhaled and was overwhelmed by the sensation. His legs locked together behind Kirk's shoulders and he pushed down on the fingers inside him. His head swiveled around lethargically. 

Kirk stopped stroking Spock. He slipped a third finger inside and probed Spock for a particular spot. He knew he hit it when Spock released a loud moan. Taking note of where it was, Kirk slipped his boxers down and slicked his cock in Spock's precum. His own cock was pulsating. Kirk positioned himself above Spock's derrière and waited for Spock to nod his approval. Once receiving it, Kirk pushed in hard and slow. A low growl erupted from his throat, the heat and pressure on his cock almost tipping him over the edge right then and there. But he stopped, letting them both recover before pushing in all the way to the hilt. A shiver ran along Kirk's spine. His lover writhed in ecstasy underneath him. Then Kirk began to thrust in and out hitting that sweet bundle of nerves every time he pushed in.

Soon, both men were slamming into each other frantically, neither caring if they screamed out in pleasure. Kirk grasped Spock's cock again and circled a finger around and over the slit tortuously. Spock bit his lip and whimpered loudly. His release came moments later and his seed flooded out under Kirk's fingers. Spock yelled out. “ _JIM…_!” Kirk licked off the sticky substance as best he could. 

His name being screamed and the feel of the hot liquid in his hand sent Kirk over the edge and he plunged into Spock once more before his semen spilled out and filled up Spock's channel. 

An intense pleasure reverberated throughout Jim’s skull, blinding him in ecstasy. He collapsed to the side next to Spock. Both panted heavily in the silence. Minutes later, their breathing had calmed. 

Kirk turned his head to look at Spock. The Vulcan looked spent, droplets of sweat trickling down the sides of his face before cooling against his skin. Kirk grinned. He scooted closer and pulled the Vulcan to him. Spock turned to face Kirk and curled up into the embrace. His face burrowed into the crook of Kirk's neck. His arms wrapped around his lover. Spock's eyes began to droop as fatigue set in. “T’hy’la…” he whispered, though his mouth never moved. Kirk could hear it clear as day in his mind. He responded in kind.

Kirk wrapped his arms around Spock in reassurance. “I'm here Spock... “ He said without voicing it. And Spock had heard it.

“I'm here.” Kirk bent his head down to kiss the green flushed cheek of his lover, moved and kissed his lips tenderly one last time. Spock kissed back just as softly. 

“I love you…” He then said out loud. Jim stroked Spock's black hair softly, rhythmically, as the Vulcan drifted off to sleep. A small smile graced his lips as he slept. Jim soon followed suit. 

AFTERMATH: 

The next morning, Jim woke and found himself in bed with the most special person in his life. He couldn't help himself. He smiled widely. Kirk got up from the bed and walked into the bathroom. He took a shower. When he exited the bathroom, Spock was still sleeping peacefully. He decided to let him and pulled the covers up underneath his chin. Kirk exited the room and made his way to the bridge.

-

Spock had awoken some time later. He basked in the memory. He would’ve thought it was all a dream, had he not felt the effects of last night, and… well _seen_ it for that matter. The bed was completely destroyed. The blankets lie in a crumpled heap around him, and Spock could feel a certain crustiness against his lower half. And he could feel Jim in his mind. Spock had inadvertently mind melded with Jim during last nights’ adventure. He smiled to himself. Now Jim was _his_. And he was _Jim's_.

Spock made his way to the bathroom. He showered and dressed, not bothering to do anything else. Then, he made his way to the bridge himself. 

-

Spock was confused about why everyone was looking at him the way they were. He knew the emotions on their faces; amusement, joy, shock. But… Why? Spock inwardly shook his head and continued to walk to his station. Sitting hurt slightly, but like _hell_ was he going to show that to anyone. They were already giving him weird looks. Kirk had noticed it too. He wondered why until he saw it. Apparently, Spock had not noticed all the hickeys littering his neck, jaw, and throat before he came onto the bridge. They were flushed a brilliant dark green; a huge contrast from his normally pale skin. Kirk felt himself flush with embarrassment. He hoped everyone would just drop it and not say anything. 

-

In the Mess, McCoy had just retrieved his food from the fabricator. He saw Spock and Jim sitting at their usual table. Bones was glad. Maybe they sorted things out last night. As he approached, he realized they did a _lot_ more than ‘sort things out.’ 

“Woah, Spock, what's going on with your neck there?” McCoy teased. He sat down across the table from the two. 

Spock frowned, confusion on his face before his expression returned to normal. Kirk looked like he'd seen a ghost. 

“I do not understand, Doctor. What do you mean, is there something wrong with my neck?” He looked at McCoy. McCoy looked at Jim. Jim avoided the stare he knew Bones was giving him.

“You mean you haven't told him, Jim?” 

Spock turned to Jim, now even further confused. “Told me what, Jim? I do not know what he's talking about.” Jim looked up at Spock briefly, chuckling nervously. 

“Well… You remember… last night right?”

“Yes.” Spock waited. 

“Well… I kinda, sorta… gave you _super_ noticeable hickeys… Heheheh…” 

Spock stared, his cheeks slowly turning greener and greener. His ears tinged green at the tips. “You mean to tell me, that you knew you gave me such marks, but did nothing to help me hide them, nor did you bother to tell me of their existence either? 

Kirk cringed. “Yes?” 

“And I have been walking around all day with them, out in the open for all to see?” 

“Yes?” 

Spock stared for a moment, before returning to his meal and simply stated,

“I expect you to make it up to me later tonight.” 

At this, Jim grinned stupidly and grabbed hold of Spock's hand. “Oh, I will.” he put his other hand behind Spock's head and pushed him closer, delivering a chaste kiss to his lips. Spock flushed brightly again, kissing Jim a second time but more passionately, before returning his gaze to the table. A small smiled tugged at his lips. 

McCoy had watched them, but shielded his eyes when they kissed. 

“Ah! Get a room you two!” He teased. McCoy and Kirk laughed, and Spock stared at them both in amusement, pretending to be angry. Spock had never been happier.

**Author's Note:**

> Haaa yep, so that was my first fanfic... I hope you enjoyed it! tried to stay true to the characters, but I don't know how well I did. If not so much, I apologize :/ Also, the ending really surprised me; I did not expect that at all. But I will have you know, it was like, 3 am when I wrote that bit so it got a little crazy. Wow... Just goes to show were my mind truly resides. *Cough* ANYWAY, please feel free to comment or do whatever you like; it really would make my day!


End file.
